Thrawn no es infalible
by marlenedragon
Summary: Thrawn pone a prueba los límites de Pellaeon. Historia que juega con la insinuación, la psicología y algo de humor.


**Aviso: Obviamente Star wars no me pertenece. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia tanto como lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.**

**Aviso2: Hay algo de tensión sexual entre Pellaeon y Thrawn en mi historia.**

Pellaeon contempló nuevamente los brillantes ojos de su superior y tragó saliva.

-Así que los Rebeldes esperan adelantarse a nuestras supuestas acciones y proteger el sistema de Kirso.

-Sí, señor-dijo Pellaeon observando de cerca al Gran Almirante- Tal y como usted predijo.

Thrawn se levantó de su sillón que estaba situado estratégicamente en medio de su salón privado y con un gesto de cierto desdén apartó el informe de Inteligencia que Pellaeon le había presentado anteriormente.

-Dígame, capitán ¿conoce a algún rebelde?

Pellaeon miró fijamente a Thrawn con cierta perplejidad en su rostro. Era habitual en él los cambios de tema, pero hablar abiertamente sobre los rebeldes era material sensible para el Gran Almirante.

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

Thrawn sonrió con ligereza, en lo que le pareció a Pellaeon una reacción ante su línea de pensamiento. Quizás el Gran Almirante no tuviera el poder mental de un Jedi, pero a veces parecía capaz de leer el pensamiento.

-Lo suponía. Debería intentar conocer al enemigo al que se enfrenta, capitán. La ventaja táctica es obvia, como bien imaginará. Aunque, claro, supongo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que usted no ha pasado de ser capitán en la flota.

Pellaeon miró indignado a su superior. Y antes de que pudiera pensar qué estaba haciendo la contestación salió inmediatamente de su boca.

-No creo que mi promoción sea un motivo de su incumbencia… señor.

Thrawn arqueó ligeramente la ceja ante la respuesta poco diplomática de Pellaeon.

-¿No lo cree, capitán? ¿No cree que un superior debe conocer las actitudes, fortalezas y debilidades de sus subalternos?- replicó Thrawn en tono gélido- Ya es hora de que se enfrente a la realidad, Gilad.

-Sí, señor- contestó Pellaeon ante la reprimenda sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír cómo Thrawn pronunciaba su nombre. No era común que un almirante se dirigiera así a su tripulación… pero también era cierto que Thrawn era muy diferente a cualquier superior al que Pellaeon hubiese servido en la Armada Imperial. Y eso les conduciría hacia la victoria.

-Esta actitud le es más acorde, capitán- dijo Thrawn en tono más distendido-He de confesar que todo en usted me resulta novedoso y… sugerente.

Diciendo estas palabras pulsó un botón situado a la derecha de su puesto de mando. Las luces que hasta entonces iluminaban la sala rebajaron su intensidad y unas redondeadas esculturas de colores pálidos aparecieron en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Qué opina, Gilad?- dijo Thrawn mirando con una intensidad predadora en mitad de la oscuridad envolvente- ¿Le atrae lo que ve?

Pellaeon palideció. El nudo que sentía en el estómago le indicaba que esta no era una conversación habitual entre superior y subalterno. Es más, nunca en toda su experiencia en el mando Imperial se había encontrado en una situación tan embarazosa y con tantas posibles implicaciones. No conocía la raza a la que pertenecía Thrawn, jamás había podido alcanzar a comprender totalmente la psique del almirante… pero le parecía que este juego estaba yendo por caminos que no tenía demasiadas ganas en conocer.

Thrawn, al parecer, encontraba la situación divertida pues una sonrisa asomó en sus labios azulados y nuevamente tomó la iniciativa acercándose a su paralizado capitán.

-Vamos, capitán- dijo en un tono sorprendentemente cálido, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Pellaeon y fijaba su abrasadora mirada en la cara del capitán- ¿Tanto le intimido ahora mismo que no es capaz de decir "sí, señor"?

Pellaeon notó cómo le ardía la cara. Su respiración pasó de dejar de existir a acelerarse y el universo pareció girar a su alrededor. Intentando recuperar la compostura que tanto había practicado en sus años al servicio del Imperio carraspeó y se atrevió a desafiar a esos ardientes ojos que parecían devorar su propia existencia.

-Disculpe, almirante- consiguió articular Pellaeon sin dejar de apartar la mirada de Thrawn, mientras la férrea mano apoyada en su hombro empezaba a desplazarse hacia la sensible zona del cuello- Pero no consigo entender la finalidad de toda esta… conversación.

-¿No?-respondió educadamente Thrawn y con lo que le pareció a Pellaeon cierto gesto de impaciencia bajó el brazo y lo apoyó en su cintura en una postura sugerentemente erótica que hizo que Pellaeon mirase instantáneamente hacia cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su superior- Me temo que quizás he sobrestimado su capacidad de aprendizaje, capitán.

Thrawn dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando mayor espacio personal y permitiendo a Pellaeon recuperar el aliento y cierta compostura militar. Pellaeon se atrevió a fijar la vista en su superior y exhaló un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estuviera guardando hasta entonces.

-Me temo que… así es, almirante.

Thrawn arqueó una ceja. Y volvió a tocar una tecla del puesto de mando. Piezas corellianas llenaron la sala con sus luces multicolor. Pellaeon sintió cómo una ola de emoción le embargaba y anudaba su cuello. Sin apenas darse cuenta se llevó una mano al cuello y abrió el botón superior de su chaqueta que le impedía respirar con libertad dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto. Contemplaba toda su juventud delante suyo, todo el espíritu de un planeta que había casi olvidado. Aquel en el que fue libre, aquel en el que vivió antes de ser reclutado por el Imperio. Casi lo había olvidado.

-Sí, capitán- replicó Thrawn examinando fijamente a Pellaeon con ojos centelleantes- El arte corelliano es pasión bajo el frío metal, es contención aparente frente a una oleada de sensaciones y pensamientos de libertad absoluta, ajenos a las ataduras. Representa todo lo que es usted, aunque no sea totalmente consciente de ello.

Diciendo esto volvió a acercarse a Pellaeon colocándose tan cerca que éste notó la cálida respiración del almirante primero en su pecho y luego en su cuello, enviando oleadas de sensaciones a su ya sobrexcitado cerebro. Thrawn nuevamente volvió a alzar el brazo pero esta vez agarró a Pellaeon por el cinturón de su traje militar y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí despejando cualquier duda que Pellaeon pudiera tener al respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Su falta de promoción, siendo usted tan brillante- continuó Thrawn en un tono cargado de matices y áspero en contraste con su siempre modulada voz- Su falta de escándalos amorosos en la Flota, la forma en que me contempla en mi sala de meditación…

-Le hizo pensar que le deseaba- concluyó Pellaeon ante la lógica innegable del almirante.

Thrawn apoyó sus labios en el oído de Pellaeon y con inusitada pasión silbó un sí que a Pellaeon le resultó innegablemente la asunción de la victoria.

-Lo siento, almirante- respondió Pellaeon girando la cabeza y dándole la espalda a Thrawn- Me temo que ha malinterpretado mis gestos y mi... naturaleza- concluyó Pellaeon sin dejar de mirar las voluptuosas esculturas corellianas que envolvían la sala y que parecían sugerir lo contrario.

Thrawn sonrió melancólicamente a Pellaeon, abandonando la mirada predadora que había tenido durante toda la reunión y con voz de mando, esa que tan bien conocía Pellaeon, le ordenó olvidar todo el asunto y perdonar su torpeza.

-Por supuesto, señor- dijo Pellaeon con absoluto alivio- Me temo que todos hemos estado expuestos a demasiado estrés.

-Así es, capitán- dijo Thrawn, cabeceando ante las obras de arte que le envolvían- Afortunadamente no todos los especímenes son tan complejos como usted.

Y dicho esto, el arte corelliano fue sustituido por piezas kirsianas.

-Puede continuar con sus tareas habituales, capitán. Y no olvide abrocharse la chaqueta antes de salir de aquí- añadió con voz controlada, mientras señalaba el pecho de Pellaeon- No queremos que ningún comentario malintencionado circule por la nave, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, señor- dijo Pellaeon mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta y se colocaba el cinturón correctamente.

Cuando Pellaeon salió de las estancias privadas del gran almirante no pudo dejar de sentir una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza que le impedían concentrarse en nada que no fuera dar un paso y luego dar el siguiente. Sin rumbo fijo siguió caminando por el pasillo del Quimera y con cada paso fue estando más seguro de que jamás podría entender al Gran Almirante. De repente se frenó en seco y sonrió. Nada importaba realmente si aquel ser, finalmente, les conducía a la victoria y a la instauración de un nuevo imperio más largo que el predecesor.

Por ello estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y con tal pensamiento se dirigió al puente del Quimera dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para vencer a los rebeldes de una vez por todas.


End file.
